


I'm Sleeping With The Devil

by Herlilacskies



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 17:24:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20456672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herlilacskies/pseuds/Herlilacskies
Summary: Liam wakes up to the sound of his window opening. “Theo,” Liam mumbles, sitting up and scrubbing the sleep from his eyes. This must be a dream.Theo drops onto the floor and shuts the window. “Liam,” he breathes, standing back up. “Your mother wouldn’t let me in.”





	I'm Sleeping With The Devil

**Author's Note:**

> After the Anuk-ite. Theo's in school with them, but not in their group yet.

“I know, I know. I’m sleeping with the devil.” Liam sighs and believes it. He really is sleeping with the devil. Theo’s addicting and Liam can’t stop it. Theo takes him apart and puts him back together, only to make him feel neglected and hurt seconds later, it gives Liam whiplash nearly every time. Sometimes Liam thinks Theo’s only doing it because Theo  _ thinks _ that’s what Liam wants him to do, it sends an uncomfortable shudder down his spine every time, but he can’t stop himself from moving into Theo’s touch. Liam wonders if he’s been the devil the entire time.

Liam watches Theo walk into the cafeteria and sit down at an empty table. “Liam,” Mason scolds. Liam ignores his friend. He wishes Theo would sit by him, but he doesn’t. He never really speaks to Liam, much, unless he’s trying to make Liam cum. It’s quite disorienting when Theo says something and it’s not filthy words. Liam watches him and Theo never looks back, it makes something in him whine, mournfully, as if he’s losing something. Liam doesn’t know what he’s doing anymore.

•_•

It’s after Theo’s made Liam cum three times in the past half hour and he’s getting dressed and nearly out the door when Liam says something. “Why do you keep doing this to me?” He doesn’t even realize he’s said it until Theo’s stopping and turning around, guard up.

“You never stop me,” he counters, getting more uncomfortable by the second.

“I can’t, Theo.”

Theo doesn’t say anything for a long moment and they just look at each other, searching. “I can stop.”

“ _ No _ ,” Liam stresses, unsure of everything, suddenly. He craves Theo like heroin, but all he really wants is for Theo to want him the way Liam wants him. “ _ Theo _ , I can’t  _ do  _ this anymore.” Liam’s eyes sting, brimmed with unshed tears. “ _ You _ can’t do this to me anymore. Theo,” a tear falls, “You don’t like me the way I like you. I can’t go on like this. It hurts too much.”

“Liam—”

“Don’t. Just…” Liam looks at Theo’s fallen face and turns away in his bed, pulling the sheets over his shoulders. “Please, Theo, just—just leave.” Maybe neither of them are the devils.

“But Liam—”

“ _ Please _ .” Then the bedroom door is slamming shut and loud steps thunder down the staircase. Liam hears Theo’s engine roar to life and he starts sobbing into his pillow that smells so intoxicatingly of Theo, it makes him dizzy.

•_•

All Liam can smell when his alarm blares him awake is Theo and sorrow. It makes him throw his phone at the wall with superhuman strength as his eyes sting with tears, the shattering of glass makes him cry harder, pulling the pillow filled with Theo’s scent to his chest, and burying his face in it. It feels like something’s broken inside of him. Liam doesn’t go to school that day. Or the next.

Mason shows up at his house on the second day he misses school. He’s laying in his bed, eyes red-rimmed and puffy, when Mason knocks on the bedroom door. “Liam? It’s Mason.” He comes in, a stack of papers in hand. “Got your homework.” He sets the papers on Liam’s desk by the window and crouches by Liam’s head, surveying the damage. “Liam...what happened? Is it Theo? He’s been asking after you—Did he do this to you because I swear—”

“ _ No _ ,” Liam mutters, nearly inaudibly.

“What?”

“No,” Liam shakes his head. “I did this,” he croaks out. “I did this all by myself,” he says, fresh tears forming behind his eyes.

“Liam, what do you mean?”

“I love him,” Liam nearly cries out, his heart lurching in pain as he registers what he’d finally said out loud. “I love him and he doesn’t love me back, Mason. That’s it. That’s all. Now,  _ please _ , go.”

“Liam—”

“No, Mason. I’m going to get over this little crush and be fine. In my own time. So go.”

Mason stands up. “But Li—”

“No,” Liam says, turning onto his stomach to make his point.

Mason sighs and shakes his head, leaving.

His mother comes to check on him, a few hours later, after she gets home from work. She knocks on his door, “Honey?” Liam doesn’t say anything. She opens it and finds Liam still in bed, staring out the window hopelessly. “Oh, honey,” she says, coming to sit by him. “Liam, look at me.” After a long moment, he turns around. “Oh, Liam,” she says, tears stinging her eyes as she takes in the state of her baby. “Tell me who hurt you.”

His eyes start watering as he mourns, “I fell in love.”

•_•

Liam wakes up to the sound of his window opening. “Theo,” Liam mumbles, sitting up and scrubbing the sleep from his eyes. This must be a dream.

Theo drops onto the floor and shuts the window. “Liam,” he breathes, standing back up. “Your mother wouldn’t let me in.”

Liam nods, remembering telling his mother all about Theo. Theo and Liam. Liam’s eyes start watering, “Theo,  _ leave _ .”

“No,” Theo says, with finality. “Liam, I gave you space. I thought that's what you wanted, but you haven’t been to school and you won’t answer my calls.” He comes closer, sitting at the end of the bed, as close to Liam as he dares. “I just—I need to tell you you’re wrong, OK? You’re so  _ wrong _ , Liam.” He inches closer, “I thought you were using me for sex.” Liam’s face pales. “Which I was totally fine with,” he rushes. “I thought—I thought that if I couldn’t have a romantic relationship with you, the least I could do was make you cum a few times. And then it didn’t stop—I couldn’t  _ stop _ , Liam.” He looks away, “I couldn’t give you up, Liam.”

A tear falls down Liam’s cheek, “So—You mean—Me?”

Theo looks up with pained, but hopeful eyes. He nods, with a watery smile.

“You asshole,” Liam says, scrabbling across the mattress and taking Theo to the floor. Liam kisses him and kisses him until he can’t breathe and until he’s crying happy tears.

Theo makes Liam cum five times that night and Liam does the same, though he’s a little more fucked-out when he returns the favor.

In the morning, when Liam’s mother finds Theo in Liam’s bed, holding him as if he was the most precious thing in the world as they sleep, she smiles and quietly closes the door. Happy for her son.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and such.


End file.
